Please Keep Smiling
by Tikayomi22
Summary: Ryōta Kise and his girlfriend's story. Drabble side stories for my main story, "Are You Always Like This?".
1. Chapter 1

"If only the camera crew could see you now..." Kise sighed as he pulled the white sheets from her sleeping form. She wore an overly large t-shirt that was obviously his, her long gray hair was splayed erratically over her pillow, and a small line of drool slipped from the corner of her lips. His girlfriend, Hiromi Chiba, was not a graceful person. She was smart, beautiful, and playful yet clumsy. She was sloppy too. Yet, to him, she was perfect in all of her flaws.

"Wake up already," Kise chuckled plopping onto the bed next to her. She sighed and rolled over to her side, ignoring him. The shirt she wore rode up her hips, exposing her white, plain underwear. Kise's cheeks glowed a bright pink as an idea popped into his head. But they didn't have time for that! They had to get to their photo shoot.

"Ryōta..."

He blinked at her sleeping form then smirked. She was dreaming of him, eh? She was cute. The sound of her light snoring and sighs made him want to join her in her slumber.

Hiromi shifted onto her back once more, and Kise's eyes honed in on something. Two small peaks growing from the center of her large, supple breasts. They called out to him. He grinned and crawled on top of her, planting dozens of kisses on her slowly rousing form. His large hands slipped under the shirt she wore, her peach complexion slowly became exposed to his sparkling golden eyes and he had a thought.

Maybe they had _some_ time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ryōta," Hiromi sighed heavily, "This isn't the time or place for your shenanigans."

"I 'm just here to eat that's all," he grinned, "I promise I won't make a fuss."

Hiromi, irritated, glared at the blonde sitting at the table in front of her. He was sizing her up. Her long gray hair was pulled into a high-ponytail and she wore the cafe uniform. It was something he liked seeing her in. The white button up short sleeve shirt, a black high-waisted skirt that ended mid-thigh, and black flats.

"Even if you say that..." Hiromi twitched as she tried not to strangle her happy-go-lucky boyfriend, "You already have!"

Hiromi pointed to the large group of females, and some males, with hearts in their eye, surrounding and filling up the cafe. She worked at a small cafe in the city that her father owned. It was crowded, three times more than their regular business hours. Her father's cafe was popular for the exquisite desserts and foods. It held an elegant atmosphere yet it was simple with reasonable prices. People from all over enjoyed the cafe. However, today the cafe wasn't so quiet. The reason why: Kise Ryōta had stopped by. Due to his popular looks and modeling career, he had a very large fan group that consisted of mostly girls.

Hiromi had asked him not to come to the cafe often for this exact reason. She feared the havoc his fans would wreak on the other occupants and her. Hiromi was also not favored by Ryōta's fan girls either. Hiromi met Ryōta at a photo shoot she had been asked to do. She was noticed by a talent agent while working and he asked her to do it. Reluctantly, she agreed. Her father was the one who had convinced her to do it. On the day her pictures were taken she met him. She could tell when he first saw her he had become entranced by her beauty, like many others before him. Hiromi was actually very proud of her looks. She got hit on so many times a day she stopped keeping track.

Anyways, after Ryōta had asked her out for the fifth time that week she finally gave in just to shut him up. Initially, she had not taken their relationship seriously. Ryōta was a known playboy and had tons of girls on the side. She never returned his texts or gave into his advances. He just followed her around and complimented her daily. One day her patience snapped and she asked him why he followed her around and did nice things for her when he barely knew her and he could have any girl he wanted.

He simply told her, "You're different. I can see your worth and I've fallen for you."

The line was cheesy and he could have said that too many girls before her, yet it worked. From that day on, they began dating exclusively. He still got texts from crazed fan girls and old girlfriends but he never hid them from her. He would openly tell them about her and how much he loved only her. The girls, being relentless as they were, only replied with promises of loving him better.

Hiromi couldn't lie, those texts made her mad. And she would get very jealous. The worse part about it was that he knew that and would tease her. Maybe the reason she fell for him was that even though he'd always have such a careless attitude toward everything he treated her completely different. He held her hands, kissed her forehead, opened doors for her, and listened to her. He never acted like the other guys who only liked her for her body.

"Hiromicchi~ ," Ryōta sang as he slipped a single finger under her skirt. Hiromi gritted her teeth and slapped her notepad on the top of his head before turning away from him.

...But it wasn't like he didn't try...


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late updates guys. I've been under the weather.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kise loved dresses, he really did. The way they clung to a woman's body, or the way they fluttered against a girls thigh, it was amazing. He liked skirts and shorts too. However, he hated this dress. The dress his girlfriend, Hiromi, wore. He was convinced she liked this dress because he had hated it so much. It was a summer dress, a favorite of hers. It was a white dress with very thin straps. It bared the skin of her neck, shoulders, back, and the very top of her breasts. It was a thin cotton dress that barely reached to her knees.  
She was gorgeous in that dress. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way she swayed when she walked, or the way she bent over to pick something up from the ground, almost revealing what was underneath. He groaned at the thought.

He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he had lost track of what was really important.

She gasped, breathlessly, as she bounced on him. Her hands were placed on his chest, bracing herself. His hands held her hips tight. Her eyes were closed and her lips were pulled apart. Her lips were pink and swollen from their heated kisses. Her grey hair clung to her sweat soaked shoulders and face as she rode him he could feel her hair tickle his thighs when she came down.

"Ryōta!" She cried out. He bucked his hips upward, meeting hers.

He loved that, it made him shiver sometimes. His eyes roamed her body, she still had on her dress. That stupid white dress. Her breasts were free from the top of the dress, bouncing delightfully above him, taut and begging for attention. Her stomach, back, and hips, however, were still hidden from his view by that dress. The hem of the dress hid the explicit view of their bodies joined together and he couldn't stand it.

He wanted to see how slick she had made him underneath that hem. He wanted to see just how soaked she had gotten from his touch. The thought alone was enough to make him come. His hands slipped up to her waist, lifting the hem of the dress above her navel.  
He clenched his teeth and his jaw felt like it was going to break. The sight of wet, small yellow and grey hairs meeting over and over again caused him to drop the hem of the dress and throw his head back with a primal moan. She was tight around him, so wet, so deep. His fingers were so tight around her hips he felt like he'd break her.

"H-Hiromi-cchi!" He squeezed his eyes shut as he held back. He wasn't wasn't about to be defeated by a dress.

* * *

Hiromi's unceasing moans filled his bedroom as she rode him. She loved the feeling of him so deep inside of her, she never wanted to stop. But her legs were starting to become weak. Quickly, she changed her pace and began a slow rotation of her hips. As she moved, the edges of her favorite white dress caressed the wet skin of her hips and thighs and Ryōta's muscular abdomen. The dress spread out around her as she rode atop me. It was so soft but felt uncomforablte on her sweat covered body.

She knew he hated it because when they had sex she never fully took it off. And every time he would lift it up he would throw his head back and she loved that. It was always her that had her head thrown back as she basked in ecstasy, now it was his turn. She wanted to envelop him, to draw him in.

She straddled him. Her hair was loose and wild. As she rolled hips, taking her sweet time, his grip on her became painful. He was close. Yet, her she was teasing him and moving at a slow pace. She could feel him touching and rubbing inside of her. It was so good but still not enough to bring them to the brink.

She smirked at him as her hands traveled up her body and held onto her breasts. She squeezed and massaged them with a soft mewl. As she watched him she noticed the tightness around his eyes and the frown on his brows. He knew what she was up to but was still falling for it.

She lowered herself, her lips just above his, so close yet not touching. He wanted to kiss her hungrily but she would pull away before he could devour her lips. He looked up at her, anguished. She licked her lips.

She lowered herself more until her breasts were close to his face. The poor man wanted to take one of her breasts into his mouth so bad. She giggled this time. He was becoming frantic. He wanted to get as much of one of her breasts into his mouth as best he could.

Her breasts were killing him. She giggled again but this time it was cut off with a gasp.

The world seemed to turn on its axis as she found her self, laying face down on the bed. When she felt something behind her she didn't have enough time to register what it was before he mercilessly drove himself into her.

"Ha! Oh, my-Ah!" He began to pound into her without missing a beat. Her back arched and her skin erupted in goosebumps. She couldn't help her shaking and gasping. A knot was building insider her stomach. She knew this feeling. Her moans became cries and that filled his ears. Hiromi's fingers clung to the sheets. She knew any moment now he would be the one to untie that knot in her, sending her into a world she only sees with him and the thought made her want to beg and cry for him to do it and now.

Send her over the edge.

"Please," Hiromi whimpered, "Ryōta, please!"

Unfortunately, he had her where he wanted her. She knew that and she didn't care. She was whining with pleasure and that was good.

* * *

He had enough of her teasing. The moment she denied him her breast was the last straw. He felt something in him, his control maybe, snap in two. He threw her onto the bed and climb on top of her before she realized what happened. He pulled up the dress, his eye got their fill of her round rear and dripping lips. His golden eyes were glazed over with lust. He had done this to her and if wasn't for that dress he would have been able to take it all in.

The moment he was inside of her again was like heaven and he didn't waste another second. The way her body welcomed him and her sopping wet, swollen lips were squeezing him was enough to make him come. But he wouldn't, not without making her come along with him.

He kept on with his brutal pace, trying to make up for the time she had wasted. He was slamming into her, trying to find that spot that made her see stars and call for him, the spot that had her keening and tightening around him. The heat of her was making his thighs quiver. He loved it, loved it. It showed him how she ached for him, wanted him, needed him. He pulled out from her and pushed her onto her back and spread her legs wide under him. He slipped into her once again and clenched. He was almost there and so was she, again.

"Ryōta!"

"What is it...?" He panted as he watched her jolt upward with every thrust. He ran his hands over her sweating sides and legs. "Tell me, Hiromi-cchi..."

"I'm-It's," She was breathless as she tried to talk, her skin was sensitive to touch. She arched under his touch like it was fire. He thrust into her again and she cried out. "I'm coming!"

And then the knot at the root of his own cock dissolved in fire, melted, untying as she came on him. He shouted when he came. Then she was crying, trying to say something as her walls clamped around him in a vice-like grip.

"R-Ryōta, it-it's so go-od," She could barely speak as her body shuddered, "I love it!"

He slowly pulled himself from her, panting. She went limp on the bed and he fell next to her, his chest rising and falling quickly. He turned to her. Her eyes were closed as she tried to regain some of her spent energy. Still, that white dress hid her body.

"Hiromi-cchi" he grumbled, lowly, as he brushed her hair from her face and behind her ear. "Get rid of that dress, it's annoying."

Her eyes slowly opened and she smirked at him before rolling over and placing her hand on his chest.

"You know," She said before capturing his lips in a chaste kiss, "you bought me this dress."


End file.
